


United We Stand

by Princess_Scourge



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Scourge/pseuds/Princess_Scourge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Darkest Hour. Megatron and Starscream ignite an old, hot desire for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	United We Stand

“United we stand,” Starscream commented, standing proud next to Megatron in the burning remains of the Autobot base. “Divided they fall.”

Optimus Prime had destroyed their last hope. He foolishly sacrificed the rebirth of Cybertron for this puny planet filled with disgusting bags of flesh. He, and those Autobots who followed him, got what they deserved.

“Revenge is sweet,” Megatron said, carefully surveying the wreckage for any signs of survival. 

“Yes,” Starscream agreed. “It’s a good day to be a Decepticon,” he added, gazing adoringly up at his master. Despite everything, Megatron still welcomed him back to his ranks to bask in their victory. A victory they couldn’t have achieved without each other, after all. And, although, some of the victory was lost, they still had reason to celebrate.

Starscream inched his way closer to Megatron, carefully placing his hands on his broad chest plate. Megatron’s piercing optics glided to Starscream as soon as he made contact.

Grinning, Starscream raised up on his tip toes. He wrapped his arms around Megatron’s neck, lifting himself even further. He then placed a light kiss on his master’s lips.

Megatron slid the arm that still remained around the smaller mech’s frame, lifting him completely off the ground away from the flames around them. The seeker locked his legs around Megatron’s waist to steady himself. He kissed Megatron once more. Only this time he was met with a return kiss. Glossa invading his mouth. It was the most passionate kiss Starscream had ever received from Megatron in all the years they had been together. It ignited an old, hot desire. A hunger for more.

When Megatron broke the kiss, Starscream involuntarily whimpered. It sounded so pathetic, but he didn’t really care at the moment.

“Soundwave,” Megatron spoke, optics not leaving Starscream. “See to it that the debris is picked through. I need confirmation of the Autobots’ demise.”

Soundwave emerged from the smoke with a team of Eradicons, as if he had already been standing by waiting for that very command.

“I have... other matters to attend to,” Megatron said, lips curling into a smile.

Soundwave bowed his helm, then turned and gave a hand gesture to the Eradicons to start their search. Obediently, they did.

Knowing and trusting that Soundwave would get the job done, Megatron made his way toward his new fortress with Starscream still latched onto him tightly. 

***

Megatron slammed Starscream against the fortress wall. The cry of pain was immediately swallowed up by Megatron’s ravenous kiss.

Since Starscream’s return, Megatron had not had the time to properly reclaim his prized seeker. Now he had plenty of time on his hands. And reason to give Starscream more of a reward for returning to him with the four omega keys.

Starscream mewled, as Megatron continued to kiss him. A large hand roamed down his back plating to his aft sending waves of shivers to his very core. He hadn’t realized how much he missed this. Missed being violated in ways only the Decepticon warlord knew how to.

Starscream could hardly contain himself. He rocked against Megatron, begging for their codpieces to magically already be off and that giant spike filling his port to the brim with fluids.

Fortunately and surprisingly, Megatron was quick to indulge him. In most cases, Megatron would make him wait for it. Beg, plead, and be tortured by the intense lust that festered between them until Starscream almost couldn’t handle it anymore. But now? Now Megatron was the one who seemed to be at his end with need. Megatron pressed against Starscream, pinning him to the wall. Moving his hand from Starscream’s aft to the front of the slender seeker, he reached between them, unlatching Starscream’s codpiece, then his own. He let them fall to the floor with a loud clang. 

“It has been too long, My Little Seeker,” Megatron breathed, as he found the entrance of Starscream’s port with his fingers.

“Dreadwing was not satisfying?” Starscream tested, pushing against Megatron’s digits.

“Dreadwing was not of any interest to me in the berth,” Megatron replied, knowing very well that Starscream was playing. He massaged the rim of the tight, waiting port. “Which, in addition to his disobedience, is a reason he is not here right now and you are,” he added.

“I am the best, “Starscream boasted, smirking. 

Megatron slipped two of his claws inside Starscream’s port, silencing any further preening from his second in command.

Starscream gasped at the sudden penetration. 

Megatron took him in another kiss, as he worked his fingers inside the now dripping orifice. His glossa entangled with the seeker’s, tasting the sweet fluids coating the inside of his mouth. Megatron knew no one would ever taste as saccharine as Starscream. Dreadwing had been too bland. Soundwave had no mouth to taste. And Knock Out allowed himself to be the honor of just about every Decepticon he encountered, which tainted him completely. But, Starscream was his. No matter what came between them. Megatron always knew that Starscream would never allow himself to be dominated by anyone, but his master.

Starscream’s muffled moans filled the air, as Megatron deepened their kiss to the most intense place he could take it. Without breaking the kiss, Megatron removed his fingers and positioned his spike against Starscream. He prodded it inside, re-introducing himself to every sensitive spot within Starscream’s port. A gasp was swallowed up, as he continued to kiss and began to thrust his hips, driving himself deeper.

Finally breaking their mouths apart, Starscream cried out. He grabbed onto Megatron’s shoulders and rocked with him, as Megatron rammed his spike deeper and deeper. His claws dug into the plating on his master’s shoulders and upper back, earning a grunt from Megatron.

Megatron’s hand returned to it’s spot on Starscream’s aft, forcing the graceful flier against him more with every thrust.

“Ooo, Master! I... I’m close,” Starscream panted, digging his claws even deeper.

Megatron kept up the pace that was nearing Starscream to an overload. He groaned, as he felt his own overload building.

Starscream’s frame quivered and he braced for an overload he had been deprived of for too long. He was sure the sounds that were escaping him were pitiful and would be humiliating in the company of anyone else, but none of that mattered in this moment. He felt Megatron’s fluids expel into him, filling him with his presence. Another cry of helpless submission, then relief. His own overload overtook him. His frame enveloped with a burning passion he almost forgot existed. And, like that, it was over and everything in the world faded away into blackness.

***

Starscream onlined his optics. He blinked several times, trying to process where he was and what had just taken place. Looking around, he realized he was still in the new Decepticon fortress, and Megatron was standing near by.

“Master?” he called out to him. “What happened to me?”

Megatron turned to look at him. Red optics glowing brightly in the dim light in the fortress. 

“Recharge well?” he asked.

“Recharge? I...” Starscream rubbed his hand over his helm. “Was I out long?” Judging by the fact that Megatron was still missing his arm meant it couldn’t have been too long, but he wanted to ask anyway.

“Only a few earth hours,” Megatron replied, coming toward him.

Starscream looked around and realized he was in a makeshift berth. Megatron had actually taken the time to make him comfortable as he recharged? Or at least ordered someone to. 

Megatron sat down on the edge of the berth near Starscream.

“Did you put this together yourself?” Starscream asked, tapping his claw against the berth.

“Why of course,” Megatron said. “I couldn’t allow my precious second in command to recharge on the cold floor.” Megatron grabbed Starscream’s hand into his. “And, if you are to perform your next mission duties, I need you in top shape. Stiff wings won’t take you very far.” He lightly kissed his seeker’s hand, rewarding him with more praises than he was used to.

“True... wait!” Starscream paused, looking at Megatron. “Mission?” he questioned.

“Soundwave found only some remains of Optimus Prime in the wreckage of the Autobot base. The others somehow escaped, which means they will need to be hunted down,” Megatron explained.

“But, with their leader dead won’t they finally cease their attempts at stopping you from gaining what has been robbed from the Decepticon empire?” Starscream asked, squeezing Megatron’s hand.

“These Autobots are rather resilient, as we’ve all come to discover. I believe they will try to avenge their fallen leader somehow. Even if the odds aren’t in their favor,” Megatron elucidated.

“Then we will stop them, Master.” Starscream assured. “Together...”

Megatron smiled. “Yes we will, Starscream.” Megatron shifted on the berth, leaning down close to Starscream. “Together,” he murmured then took the seeker into another passionate kiss.


End file.
